


"Grade 8"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, I can't let you leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Grade 8"

"Dean, I can't let you leave."

"Cas, I don't think you have a choice," Dean replied with a smirk as he lifted an eyebrow at him, daring him to stop him.

"Dean, you forget yourself," Cas reminded him, letting his wings unfurl for a split second as a clap of thunder sounded.

"Bring it," Dean glared at him.

"Dean, this isn't you."

"It is now," Dean muttered angrily.

"Come on, sunshine," Crowley insisted from the door.

"I never would have-"

"You couldn't have stopped me, Cas," Dean insisted. "Sammy couldn't stop me and you wouldn't have either."

"You can't seriously be planning on going with Crowley?" Cas asked, shooting a glare towards the demon.

"I can't be around Sammy right now," Dean replied with a sneer. "Surely you realize that?"

"As precious as this lover's feud is, can we please get a move on it?" Crowley demanded.

"Crowley," Cas started, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry I stole lover boy here." Crowley shrugged at him.

"You're going to regret this, Crowley."

"Cas, we're leaving."

"Take me with you," Cas suddenly begged.

"What?" Dean and Crowley both replied, surprised.

"Dean, don't be stupid. Just take me with you."

"To hell, Cas? You're an angel, if you haven't forgotten," Dean said, taking on a tone he'd use with a five-year-old.

"Dean." Cas walked over and grabbed his arm. "If you're leaving, I'm going with you."

Dean looked down at his hand and then back up into his eyes. "Cas, I'm a-"

"Demon. Yes, I've noticed," Cas replied.

"Things have changed," Dean told him, pulling away from his touch.

"No, this hasn't. Dean Winchester, I pulled you out of hell before I ever loved you, do you really think this is going to stop me from doing it again?" He reached out and touched Dean's cheek gently as Dean's eyes turned black. "This doesn't change anything, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by Ed Sheeran.  
> My first ever attempt at Destiel fic.  
> "Wake Me Up" will be posted tomorrow.  
> Comments & kudos appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
